The Bond between Them
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: What were Phoebe's thoughts after Cole was vanquished in Long Live the Queen? Why did she go straight to her room? Here's my idea why. [Oneshot]


The Bond between Them

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**(Set after Cole is vanquished in Long Live the Queen)**

Piper had just walked up to her baby sister's room with her youngest sister following her. It was funny how she still thought of Phoebe as the youngest considering that it really wasn't true anymore since they'd found Paige, but Phoebe was the one she'd grown up with...fought with...protected from Prue. So, some habits really took a while to break, if it ever would.

All three of them knew that Phoebe had loved Cole...even when he turned her against them. Paige had tried to tell Piper more than once that Cole was evil, but Piper couldn't really see it until today. Cole had tried to actually kill them and it took a lot of strength of heart for Phoebe to do what she did. Piper was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her sister's cry and walked over to the edge of her bed.

'_Cole, why did it have to be that way? Why couldn't you have stayed on the good side? That was why I loved you because you weren't evil...but even after you were I still loved you with everything I had. And this is how I get repaid...by having to choose between my sisters and you?'_ Phoebe thought as she felt someone sit on the edge of her bed, then lay beside her.

"Phoebe...sweetie..." Piper whispered brushing the hair out of her face, kissing her temple. Piper felt her shaking and she knew how upset Phoebe was; she'd known long before they had walked in the room. It was one of those 'good, but bad' situations; the Source of All Evil was gone and that was good, but then it left Phoebe heartbroken which wasn't good.

Piper and Paige would let Phoebe deal with it alone later; right now they had to help her. Piper looked back to Paige, who was still standing in the doorway, and gave her a nod that she should come over. Paige walked over to her bed and climbed over top of both Piper and Phoebe so that her head rested right below Phoebe's when she lay next to her. Phoebe's hand rested around Paige's neck, with their hands together, while Piper had her arm around Phoebe's waist.

"Why?" Phoebe asked through tears.

"Why what?" Paige asked.

"Why are you trying to comfort me? I almost got you killed; that doesn't sound like a very good idea to help someone who...nearly..." Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence.

"But we're still here all three of us. Honey, we know what you did when that happened took everything you had just to make that choice..." Piper tried to say.

"There's more to the three of us than just being the Charmed Ones, Phoebe. Sisters first and witches second...that won't ever change. We know that you had your reasons for staying with him." Paige told her.

"I loved him...I don't think that'll ever change either. But I can change...and I will, you'll see."

"No Phoebe, don't change...just heal. That's all you need to do. Whether you're good or evil, you're still our sister..." Piper told her.

"And you might try to send demons or warlocks or whatever the hell else the Source had to kill us, but that doesn't change who you really are at all. It never will." Paige told her.

"But how can you forgive me? I turned my back on being a Charmed One; a witch who helped innocents...I even turned my back on you two. There's no excuse for that...even if I was very strongly influenced; it was still my choice." Phoebe said.

"Wrong Phoebe, you didn't turn your back on helping innocents or us. You never would. You're the one who likes being a witch more than any of us." Piper said as she wiped a tear away from her sister's face.

"Yeah, you were so happy when the Power of Three was reconstituted because you knew what it meant, that you could continue doing what you loved to do help innocents." Paige said as she laughed remembering the first time she's walked into the Manor on her own; Phoebe was so happy that she jumped up to greet her and after she shook Piper's hand her destiny was set.

"You did what you could to keep his human side in control, but in the end it just wasn't enough. You're still our sister no matter what and nothing can change that." Piper said.

"Even though you might have a different opinion, we love you anyway and we'll help you through this, okay?" Paige asked.

"We'll always love you...that's one thing won't ever change. If you need to talk... cry...vanquish something...hit someone—well preferably not that, but you get what I'm saying right?" Piper asked as she heard both of her younger sisters laugh a little.

"Yeah, and I guess I shouldn't have immediately thought that just lying here would help. You can only cry so much... I love you two too." Phoebe said as she released Paige's hand and sat up.

"You're right about that, but I can see that you're far from through." Paige told her sitting up beside her.

"I know, but I feel a lot better though. Piper, are you going to join us or do I have to pull you out of that position?" Phoebe asked. No answer, so both of the younger Halliwell sisters took one of her arms and pulled her up, laughing the whole time.

"The Power of Three bond will always be breakable, but there's one that never is." Piper said.

"Our bond as sisters is stronger than any demon or warlock and that's what you proved today, Phoebe." Paige said.

"Yeah, but whatever happens I'm glad I have the two of you to help me...Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" Phoebe asked seeing a playful glare in her sisters' eyes.

"Piper...?" Paige asked.

"Get her!!" Piper said as they began tickling her to no end. As her sisters tried to keep a smile on her face Phoebe realized that no matter what happened they'd never leave her.

**A/N: So what do you think? It was just a simple story that came to me. Please read and review.**

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


End file.
